The Beauty And The Gypsyman
by SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: What if Beast fell along with Gaston during the fight? How would Belle cope? How would she move on? With the help of friends or mayhaps a meeting with the Gypsy King Clopin Trouillefou... What will happen? Can Belle learn to love again? :O Can Clopin trust an outsider?


The nigth when Gaston came to kill Beast, he succeded. Beast fell down and in the fall he dragged Gaston with him. Belle screamed of sorrow and got devastated. She heard the fight in the house and couldn't bear it any longer.

She ran through the room, the hallway and down the stairs. And there she stood by and watched the jumped up stair to Bell who lift him up.

"Belle! Please stop this!" Chip said with a sad voice and looked scared. Belle had to stop it.

"SSSSTTTOOOPPP!" Belle screams so loud that everybody hears her.

"Belle..." Lumière says while holding his light towards the villages baker.

"Why are you doing this? What have they ever done to you? Do you really want to kill them? Or even hurt them? (everybody releases the village people and they all became quiet) Is it only because of what Gaston said, does it make it right? Is there any proof that they were that bad?" Belle asks the people.

"He said they kidnapped you.." A man says low but enough to Belle who heared hi.

"What? I did this on my own free will, it was my decision... But it's all too late now... Both Gaston and Beast is gone.. They died... Are you happy with yourselfs now?" Belle asks with sorrow through her whole voice.

"Dead? Is master dead?" Miss Potts asks shocked. Chip starts to cry and everybody becomes sorrowful.

"Isn't that great! The beast is dead! By the marvelous Gas-" Is all his little helper can say before a man hits him with a frye pan so that he becomes unconsious.

"We're really sorry... We didn't know what came over us...Let's show the lost respect for now with a silent minute." The baker says and everybody follows.

After the death of Beast and Gaston, they held a funeral for Beast and Gaston. Everybody showed their respect and sorrow for both of them.. Belle and her father didn't want to let the people in the castle to be lonely so they moved in with them. After some grieving, Belle decided to move on. Everybody agreed to that and she became happy, optimistic Belle again. She will never forget Beast but she must live on with her life.

After a few months the whole castle was full of life and everybody were happy. The castle was filled with light and joy. Belle takes a basket and get's ready for town.

"Belle! Can i come with you?" Chip asks full of excitement.

"*chuckles* only if it's alright with your mom." Belle answers.

"He has already asked me, it' okay." Mrs. Potts answers.

"Okay! (lifts up chip and put him in the basket.) Then, Bye!" Belle says happily and walks away.

She walks with Chip in the basket adn arrives safely in the town. There is alot of noises and she sees it's a festival.

"WOW!" Chip says amazed.

"Yeah.." Belle concurrs.

The both of them walk through the festival and meets some kids. They come and say hello to Belle. They're actually Chips friends. They ask if Chip wants to come with them and play. Belle allows it and the kids disappears. There is a lot of commotion in the centre, so Belle walks there. It's a man with colourful clothes. Belle can't take her eyes of him then he suddenly starts to spin and lands before Belle. He looks up and their eyes meet he becames quiet for while then he realizes what he's doing and continues with the show. Belle shakes her head and walks away. After she walked for a while she meets Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"Hello Belle, it's been a while." Phoebus says glad.

"Yes, how are you doing and where's Quasimodo?" Belle asks and looks around.

(This is after the second movie.)

"He and Madeleine are getting the clocks ready for tonight. And im fine thank you." Phoebus answers.

"(hugs Esmeralda) It's been a while my friend!" Belle says happy and smiles.

"Yeah, oh that Clopin!" Esmeralda says caught by Clopins act.

"Is that man called Clopin?" Belle asks curiously.

"Yeah, he is a performer." Esmeralda answers and sees Belles expression. Love at first sight.

Clopin thanks the public and walks to them.

"Hi Esmeralda! And captain!" He says taking his hat of to shpw respect and then put it on again. But he takes off his mask and puts it in his pocket.

"Hi Clopin, this is my friend Belle." Esmeralda introduces Belle.

"Hello." Belle says with a sweet smile.

"Hello cherie." Clopin says with a smile.

Esmeralda sees what's going on with Belle, and whispers to Phoebus to take Clopin to Quasimodo.

"Clopin, let's go and help Quasimodo get prepared shall we?" Phoebus asks and start to walk away with Clopin.

"Au revoir mademaseilles." He answers and stop looking at Belle.

"You and i will take a coffe! Tell Madeleine to come!" Emseralda yells at Phoebus. Who waves as response.

Belle and Esmeralda sit's now in her house and awaits Madeleine. Madeleine rushs into the house and sits down.

"What has happened? Phoebus told me we needed to talk about something." Madeleine asks curiously.

"Well Belle, tell us now." Esmeralda says devilish.

"W-what?" Belle says shocked.

"Don't what me darling, i saw how you lokked at Clopin." Esmeralda says with a smile.

"Eh?" Belle says a bit surprised and starts to blush.

"Oh! So that's why... Belle, tell us now!" Madeleine says curiousy.

"Ehm... I don't know exactly but... When our eyes met i felt something..." Belle answers dreamly.

"Love at first sight! How romantic..." Madeleine says with a sweet voice.

"I knew it! It's written all over your face!" Esmeralda says happy.

"Ah! No, i mean.. I don't even know him..." Belle stutters nervous.

"That's what love at first sight is about, you don't need to know himt o know that you already love him." Madeleine explains.

"That's what happened between me and Phoebus, so i know." Esmeralda says confident.

"_Am i inlove? (thinks about him and becames all cudly inside) No! It's impossible.. Right?" _Belle thinks warmly and blush.

In Notre Dame Phoebus and Clopin sits down beside Quasi modo and his doll table. Clopin takes out his doll and plays with the doll of him that Quasimodo has made.

"Clopin, what did you think about Belle?" Phoebus asks straightforward wich shocks Quasimodo a bit.

"What do you mean captain?" Clopin says with a poker face.

"I saw how you looked at her." Phoebus says.

"Belle or Esmeralda?" Clopin asks so serious that you can't see if he's kidding.

"Belle!" Phoebus says clearly. Clopin becames quiet for a moment but decides to answer truthfully.

"Maybe, i thought she was a beuty. Maybe i liked her name, Belle. She remonds me of these clocks." Clopin answers a bit mysterious.

"Clocks? Why?" Quasimodo asks curious.

"No. I got to go and prepare for tonights party. Au revoir!" Clopin says and walks away.

"I don't get it." Quasimodo says.

"Me neither my friend" Phoebus says.

Belle goes out to get chip and the ingredients, then she walks back to Esmeralda and Madeleine.

"Hi Madeleine and Esmeralda!" Chip says happy.

"Hello Chip." Madeleine says welcoming and takes chip in her hand. Then she put him on the table. Esmeralda comes down with a beautful dress.

"Here you go!" Esmeralda says while Madeleine is gigling.

"What- Oh my! What a beautiful dress! But why are you giving it to me? Not that im ungrateful but..." Belle asks her a bit surprised.

"So you can wear it tonight! ;)" Esmeralda answers.

"What!?" Belle says shocked.

The end.

If you think i should continue with this story please comment :)


End file.
